


Blank

by TyDieHighFive



Series: Falling Inside Yourself (People's Ideas Become Your Own) [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyDieHighFive/pseuds/TyDieHighFive
Summary: The first perspective that people have of me in the series. I fall into the character, Blank and all the memories of forcing emotions away rush back to me.





	Blank

He’s involved me in some dangerous scheme again. We’ve barely left and already he’s running elegantly into the forest. My movements are a lot more sluggish in response. I rush to catch up and stop at his side. He places his hand on my shoulder and we watch the sky as the temperature drops, precipitation beginning to gain speed. It so swiftly falls, blanketing the world in soft powder. It tickles my nose and turns to water, the drop evaporating. The world is slumbering, the silence almost suffocating, calm and cool not unlike my companion. 

 

Calculating and analytical as always. Not a speck of emotion on his face as a few snowflakes land on his reddened cheeks. We’ve yet to talk about the events leading up to where we are now. And honestly, I can’t remember them all. He’s never really looking at me but through me and always ends up saying familiar but foreign words, foreign in the way they’re said.

 

Sometimes he’s almost malicious with his closed-off, empty nature. Manipulative to a point. He knows what he wants and will do anything to get it. He’s ruthless, not reckless. He can terrify me always. I’m never quite sure if I allow it or he forces me to accept his will.

 

His mind is a mystery and his words, riddles to my tired brain. “I’m not sure what they mean. They say all life matters. I know I’m worthless. Humanity is destined to fail over and over. It’s simply the fate of the world.” He looks at me as though I’m too stupid to understand. These words are familiar to me but he says them in a much different tone than I remember. They were more helpless and anguished before. 

 

Nevertheless, he’s correct. I’m far too stupid to know what he means. A shiver runs down my spine whether to my self-deprecating thoughts or the cold, frosty air I truly cannot tell. I take a few tentative steps forward to the edge. I stare down in the inky black below. I glance back for reassurance but he just seems bored. He’s impatient, oh how scared I feel when he’s impatient. He isn’t one to be kept waiting lest I wish to be looked down upon and have my existence spoken into irrelevance. As I fall forward into the abyss, he softly says, “Blank.” 

 

I’m barely through processing what he said before I’m being submerged in cold, icy, desolate water. I fall deeper and deeper until my ears are popping and my skull is in such tremendous pain that I slip into unconsciousness. My body sinking even lower. My eyes are closed but I see myself coming into a void in the water. Floating but drowning. Beautiful isn’t it? My death as I watch from afar. Death is an ugly, horrible thing. What’s most ugly is the power it wields over us. A sword hanging above our heads always.

 

I’m now aware of the fish swimming in front of my line of sight. I can also see said fish by my body in the void. Wildly, I reach out and almost scream in shock as I see my hand flick out in front of me. It comes into contact with something hard. It’s only a reflection. I’m somehow able to see it though I’m asleep. Even in your sleep, you can be reflected, a strange concept to be aware of. I push and the mirror goes up. I push it to the side and crawl through the hole. My body collapses and I watch as two men come and drag me to an empty cell. 

 

I try to scream but nothing comes out. A dry burn in my throat and nothing more. I sob but my eyes remain dry and my lungs pull in air just fine. I growl and gnash my teeth. My face faintly twitches. This must be how he feels, unable to feel a thing. Trapped in your own mind. One wrong word or feeling and it all falls through. I’m saying something to the guards, but my words sound far off and fake. 

 

I feel fatigued and empty. The empty feeling swells and swells trapping me. My breathing has slowed to a barely perceptible stutter. My vision darkens and my mind fills with greys, whites, and blacks.


End file.
